This project involves the structural characterization of natural products that have novel structural features and/or pronounced biological activity. The primary method of characterization is single crystal X-ray diffraction although other spectroscopic techniques are used. The natural products examined come from a wide variety of sources, including marine organisms, higher plants and microorganisms. Activity in an anticancer screen is the most important criterion but other activities such as antibiotic or CNS are also considered.